thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Episodes
Episodes Season 1 (2015) These videos were filmed after the eviction was noted by John Wilkes. This season is videos recorded in June. This season is where the eviction starts and also the survival series begins for Lyn and TheBrisbaneKid. The original online run ended on 29th June 2016, just before court cases began. In July 2017, Sam announced to upload the remainder of Season 1 online. Season 1 will be uploaded later in 2017. Season 2 (2015 - 2016) From Season 2 Episode 3, the title says "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid" due to the rebranding of the YouTube channels. This season also continues the survival in Brisbane after John's eviction to Lyn was announced. The caravan is finally at Kingston in Season 2. This is part 2 of Sam's extended school holidays. Season 3 (2016) Season 3 brings a updated intro and intro song. Season 4 (2016) This is the final season of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid before the internet was connected at Sam's in Kingston. Season 5 (2016 - 2017) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid began 5th December 2016. In the later episodes of Season 5 is a complete update to the intro which takes effect after Season 5 Episode 2, the first major update since Season 2. Season 6 (2017) Included with Season 6 is a complete update to the intro and title (In Season 7, the intro will have yet another update). After a few episodes, the show will introduce a new intro theme song instead of "The Catalyst (3 steps down) (now The Catalyst - 3 Steps Down)" which was re-written by nkrs200. Season 6 is the last season to air on Sam Wilkes Radio TV and the first season to air on the new channel "Neon" operated by Sam Wilkes Radio so the team can focus their brand name on radio only. The intro theme song will be "Clash" by IzzuRba. Season 7 (2017 - Present Day) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will begin Season 7 on 3rd June 2017. This will be the first season where John and Sam will be the only main characters in the show. This season also returns The Catalyst (3 steps down) by nkrs200 for the final time. This intro was permanent for the YouTube edition. Season 8 (Begins December 2017) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will broadbast Season 8 in December 2017, before Christmas in 2017. This season reintroduces his brother, mother and brother's girlfriend (who was removed later in the show). Also, a new theme song known as the Green Hill theme song was introduced, which will be permanently the theme song for the show on the TV edition. Season 9 (2018) Season 9 will premiere in February 2018. This season will begin broadcasting after Season 8 finishes broadcasting. Season 10 (2018) Season 10 will premiere in April 2018, after Season 9 finishes broadcasting. Season 11 and 12 (2018) Season 11 entered production in July 2017 and ended production in August 2017 while the 12th season is currently under production since September 2017. Season 11 will have 8 episodes while Season 12 will have about 23 episodes. The network has not yet renewed the show for an 11th or 12th season. This is because Season 7 was still broadcasting at the time. Future Seasons Sam will decide after the final episode of each season whether or not to renew the show for the next season. So far, 10 seasons planned for broadcasting, 12 seasons have been planned and more than 19 seasons have been developed with Season 7 broadcasting 3rd June 2017, but more will be added over time between 2017 and 2021, making this (other than Home and Away) one of the longest-running TV Series. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - The Lost Videos This show is planning to be a spinoff show of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid once The Life of TheBrisbaneKid is officially over. This spinoff presents the lost videos that were not added in the original show but were supposed to be at Sam's request. This show will be premiering after The Life of TheBrisbaneKid gets cancelled officially but confirmation is not yet decided upon when the spinoff begins. The Lost Videos spinoff will be uploaded on YouTube sometime in 2052. Since the laptop containing these videos had died in February 2018, this series was also cancelled.